


You are my sunshine

by dissasociating_insomniac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Songfic, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissasociating_insomniac/pseuds/dissasociating_insomniac
Summary: I haven't written in forever and I wanted to get back into it. You are my sunshine by johnny cash inspired me but I changed the lyrics towards the end, don't crucify me. Marichat is the most prominent but all the corners show up in the end, Ladynoir and Ladrien the least.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I meant it too because for each lyric it got slightly longer than the last, my original plan was for them to be roughly the same length but whoops! I haven't written in forever please give me some criticism! Hope you enjoy :D

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms_

Adrien smiled to himself as he woke up from his catnap and stretched, reaching up towards the ceiling and pulling out some cheese for Plagg.  
“You’re in a chipper mood this evening.” The kwami said, watching him warily.  
“Just a good dream is all, its patrol time are you ready or what?” Adrien barely waited for a response before saying “Claws on!”  
He leapt out his window and bound toward his and ladybugs usual meeting spot at the top of the Montparnasse tower.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

When Chat landed he found himself alone and started to impatiently tap his foot. As more time passed he could feel his heart slowly sinking into his chest, when he heard a blip from his staff.  
Ladybug had texted him, and what she had to say only made him feel that much worse.  
‘Sorry for the no call no show, my date ran long and I won’t be able to make it tonight. I’ll be there tomorrow, _tu me manques minou.’_  
Normally the affectionate nickname would have made his heart swell but all he could focus on was the word date.  
Ladybug had a date. A date that wasn’t him.  
He felt his heart rate quicken and took off.

_So I bowed my head and I cried_

Chat wasn’t sure when he stopped paying attention, but he certainly realized when his ribs collided with a balcony railing.  
He clawed his way over and curled up in pain, thankful the suit was protective enough he didn’t break anything.  
Thankful, that was until the sliding door opened and he heard his name. When he looked up and saw Marinette, he couldn’t help but groan.  
Don’t get him wrong, he would be very excited to see her had he not been a puddle of pain at the very moment.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Marinette had him brought inside, wrapped in a decorative blanket and hot chocolate in his hands in record time, but chat couldn’t help but notice the bags under her ever so slightly red eyes.  
“Are you- Have you been crying Marinette?” She opened her mouth, but before she could respond he continued, “Because I’ll fight anyone who hurts my purr-incess.” He tried to flex but the imagery was ruined when the movement caused him to flinch.  
“Why thank you, my knight.” Marinette joked, rolling her eyes, “But you look more in need of saving than me.” She handed him the frozen peas for his side.  
The night had continued similarly, both of them joking their sadness away, sharing the story of a bad date and the girl who didn’t love him back, and ending with Marinette kicking Chat’s butt at video games.

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

That’s how the tradition of chat knocking on Marinette’s sliding door after a bad day began, and today had been an especially bad day. He had been tossed from one production to the next, subject to his father’s cold stare, he missed his plans with Nino because of a shoot running late and kept messing up his bach during his piano lesson. He didn’t even get to see ladybug that day because they don’t patrol together on weekends. He took Sundays and she took Saturdays  
“Evening Chaton,” Marinette said as she opened the door. She returned to her work, humming as she stitched while he collapsed onto her chaise.  
“Hmm-hmm Hrmmhmm” He mumbled into the blanket.  
“One more time?”  
He readjusted, burying himself in the fuzzy blanket.  
“I said,” he started, drawing out the word said “Evening Marinette.”  
“Long day?”  
“Unbelievably. I wish I could just be Chat Noir all the time.”  
“I think that might be too much Chat for the world to handle.”  
“What’s the worst that could happen,” Chat said, picking himself up so he could watch her work.  
“The world might explode! You never know.”  
“Me-owch Princess, you’re too mean.”  
Marinette rolled her chair back to take a look at what she had done so far, but something seemed slightly off about it, it almost seemed boring.  
“Use a Kensington stitch, it’ll add some character.”  
“A good idea kitty but for now, break time. Cookies and games?”  
He nodded his head and purred as quietly as he could when she scratched his ears.  
“I’ll be right back.”

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

Baked goods, video games, the quiet comfort of each others company had all become very natural to them by now, so when Marinette scratched his ears when he was sad or flicked his bell when she once again beat him in a video game, “Gotta try harder than that Chaton” and his heart started to beat out of his chest it dumbfounded him.  
Ever so slowly he came to terms with the fact of the matter. He liked Marinette. She had gone from the shy girl he knew as Adrien, to a confident, playful friend he knew as Chat, to a crush whos laugh made his heart soar no matter which mask he wore.  
He didn’t know when it happened but patrol with ladybug had become the second most looked forward to part of his day.  
At first, he tried to play it off, told himself he only had eyes for ladybug. He wasn’t a two-timing scoundrel.  
But the more Ladybug talked about this mysterious man who would sometimes visit her at night, the more he realized he wasn’t getting jealous the way he used to.  
In fact, it just made him think about visiting Marinette, which made him giddy and excited to visit her later to tell her that he was finally getting over his crush! He had never told her it was ladybug anyway, it just made it easier to talk about if he could pretend it was a normal girl, from his normal life instead of a superhero.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Marinette had realized that she had feelings for Chat a week before he slammed into her railing.  
That’s the whole reason she went on that stupid date.  
It was just some guy she had met online and agreed to meet up with to distract herself.  
Clearly that didn’t go well for her, and the guy turned out to be a jerk, he had picked her up and she had to walk home.  
She wasn’t in the best mood, so when she heard something slam outside on her balcony she was pre-annoyed.  
When she saw it was Chat her heart did a cartwheel.  
When she saw he was hurt she knew she had to do something, so even in her sorry state - old pajamas, messy hair, eyes red from crying - she brought him inside and fixed him up some cocoa.  
And then he started talking about another girl.  
All his flirtations had her this close to believing he actually liked her, that they could be more than just friends.  
Clearly that wasn’t how her luck went.

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

So maybe she had bad intentions when she sent that text.  
Maybe she meant to make him a little jealous when she told him the reason she wouldn’t make it to patrol that night.  
And maybe when she heard him talk about the girl he liked not liking him back gave her the tiniest spark of hope.  
But she tried to push all of that away, drive that selfish part of her out, and just make sure her kitty was alright  
During his time spent at Marinette’s, she had learned all his favorites, including but not limited to his favorite spot for ear scratches, peppermint hot chocolate with no whip cream, and being curled up in a fuzzy blanket on her chaise.  
This was how she tried to make up for the part of her that cried _good_ every time he brought up his mystery woman he spent so much time with.  
She made up for it with extra marshmallow cookies whenever his father had been giving him a hard time.  
A pair of homemade gloves when he complained all the ones they had at his house were mittens.  
A place to crash, and rest. Take a break. That was all she could offer to him, so she did.  
And every time he mentioned his mystery woman, it hurt less

_If you will only say the same_

This time it was Marinette’s turn to have a bad day. She had stumbled her way through a conversation with Adrien when she finally thought she was getting better with him, Alya and Nino went out for lunch together so she had to sit alone, Chloe had tripped her when she was going down the stairs after school and now she had pricked herself with the needle while she was working on a piece for an upcoming competition.  
She couldn’t help but groan in frustration, and she felt Chat’s hands land on her own and pull them away from her work  
“Maybe its time for a break, princess.”  
He took the needle out of her hands.spun her around and kissed the finger that was bleeding.  
“Has anyone told you you’re a complete flirt?”  
“Only those I’m flirting with”  
Marinette’s cheeks turned bright pink as Chat busied himself dabbing the blood from her finger with an alcohol wipe, putting bacitracin on and then covering it with a bandage  
“Cmon, you’ve been at it for hours, let’s do something fun.”  
“Like what?”  
Marinette did not like the way his eyes sparkled mischievously.  
“Do you trust me?”

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

Chat’s request for trust was apparently permission to pick her up and fly around the city of Paris with her in his arms.  
“That wasn’t what I thought you had in mind!” Marinette said after he placed her gently on a park bench nearby the school.  
“You’re the one who said you trusted me,” Chat replied, sitting next to her “Did you changed your mind?”  
Marinette looked over at him, as he batted his eyelashes at her. Then she did something she never expected to do and kissed him.  
Chat pulled back abruptly, and Marinette immediately started apologizing.  
“Non, princess you did nothing wrong I just- Wasn’t expecting a kiss from someone as claw-some as you”  
Marinette groaned, “Well it’s alright you weren’t expecting it because I take it back after that awful pun.”  
“Nonsense! You love my puns and you know it!”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed him again, if just to get him to shut up.

_And no one else could come between_

_Chat we need to talk_  
That’s the message she had sent him half an hour ago.  
He still hadn’t responded, so she had taken to swinging around the city, half in search of him, half because her idle thoughts were driving her crazy.  
She determined she had to share who she was with him.  
She couldn’t keep this secret from him anymore, not when half of her was dating him! Not to mention the fact she wanted all of her to be dating him, but that was beside the point.  
She didn’t want him thinking she was lying to him or didn’t trust him for some reason which meant it was better to bring it up sooner rather than later.  
Which was made that much harder by the fact that he wouldn’t respond to her.  
She went to check her phone again when she swung directly into someone passing by.  
“Didn’t they ever tell you not to text and swing?” a familiar voice said and a blush lit up ladybugs face as they both picked themselves up off the ground.  
Adrien.  
She had been so caught up in her euphoria of being with chat, she forgot she had a crush on him, until right this very moment.  
Not her best move admittedly.  
“I’m so sorry! I’m just looking for Chat and I got distracted and you were walking there and I’m so sorry and now I’m rambling imgonnashutupnowsorry”  
“No worries! I’m sure you’ll find that pesky cat soon enough.”  
Ladybug chuckled nervously, said her goodbyes and swung away to a nearby rooftop  
“Where is that boy?"

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

“A little birdy told me you were looking for me?”  
Ladybug swung around to face the voice behind her.  
“Oh, Chat! Yes, I um, I had texted you.”  
“Oh sorry, my phone went in for repairs today, I thought I told you? It wasn’t looking so great - It’s lost its contacts” Chat laughed to himself and Ladybug groaned internally  
This was gonna be harder than she had originally thought.  
“Chat I- I need to have a serious conversation with you.”  
He frowned at that.  
“Is everything alright my Lady?”  
“Yes! Better than alright I just- I need to tell you who I am.”  
“What?” This had really thrown him for a loop, “You mean…”  
“Behind the mask”  
“But you’ve always said-”  
“I know, and I stand by that, it’s for our own protection, but the me behind the mask knows you. And it’s not fair to you to not to tell you who I am.”  
Chat looked incredibly perplexed by now and had taken half a step back.  
“But the only person who I actually talk to-”  
Ladybug nodded solemnly, waiting for him to recoil, or shout or get angry, but he just silently stared.  
“That makes. A stupid amount of sense.”  
“What?”  
“That’s incredible buginette! And it makes so much sense, I’m amazed I never put it together before now!”  
Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she let her transformation drop, hugging him tightly.  
“I was so afraid.”  
“Why? I couldn’t hold it against you that two of the most amazing people in the world are the same person.”  
Marinette smiled, wiping away her tears and burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.  
He pulled her back slightly and frowned.  
“I suppose this means I should tell you too.”  
“No you don’t have to I just couldn’t hide this from you - not when I spend so much time with you as both versions of me.”  
“That’s the thing bug,” Chat’s suit melted away into Adrien’s school clothes “So do I.”  
Marinette couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

_And I hope you’re here to stay_

It had been a good three years since the reveal and Adrien and Marinette were moving in together.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been more relieved to be done with working.” Marinette sighed as they finished unpacking the last box  
“Is that including the time your parents had us help make taffy?” Adrien rubbed his shoulder in remembrance. “That stuff is tough but sweet. Just like you.”  
She rolled her eyes but smiled at him as a black cat leapt onto the counter and stared down at the duo.  
“Hi, Princess!”  
“I still think we should have named her lucky”  
“Marinette, don’t be silly that’s a dogs name! Plus black cats are bad luck.”  
“I guess we have to get a dog too then.”  
Marinette smiled brightly at him as she stood up to pet the cat affectionately named by her partner.  
“I think they’re wrong.” She finally said.  
“Oh?”

“Black cat’s are definitely good luck.”


End file.
